1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical lighting fixtures and, more particularly, an improved socket system for use with fluorescent lamps, and especially Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (“CCFL”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Cold cathode fluorescent lamps are a miniaturized fluorescent lamp with unique characteristics, in addition to their size. Conventional fluorescent lamps require heated electrodes at both ends of the lamp for operation, necessitating a pair of terminals at each end so that a current can heat the filaments constituting the lamp electrodes.
Once the filaments are heated, a substantial voltage gradient is created between the electrodes to ionize the gas contained within the lamp. The ionization causes a glow which causes phosphors coating the interior of the lamp to glow brightly. Depending upon the choice of phosphors, the lamp can fluoresce in many shades and colors.
The cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”) normally has a diameter that is a fraction of that of the “regular”, heated electrode fluorescent lamp. Because the electrodes can arc without being heated, the lamp operation is substantially cooler. Moreover, only a single electrical conductor is needed at each end to complete the lamp circuit.
Currently, sockets for cold cathode fluorescent lamps are u-shaped spring clip conductors that connect electrically with a conductive surface at each end of the lamp that is electrically coupled to an electrode. The lamp is press fitted into place and the spring clip socket holds the lamp and supplies energy to the electrodes.
Because of the fragility of the conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamp, both the insertion and removal processes of a lamp in and from such a socket is a delicate procedure. Without substantial precautions, lamps could be destroyed while attempting their insertion or removal. Such a mishap could prove to be costly, if personal injury followed.
There are no known health hazards from exposure to lamps that are intact and not broken. The major hazard from broken lamps is the possibility of sustaining glass cuts. Also, if the lamp envelope is broken the lamp integrity is compromised. Once the lamp is broken, then numerous chemicals and materials could be inhaled, ingested or contacted with the skin or eyes.
At least one supplier of such lamps, ALKCO, of Franklin Park, Ill., a division of JJI Lighting Group, Inc., recommends that a piece of paper be inserted under a lamp to be removed. Lifting up on the ends of the piece of paper provides a support sling which spreads the removal force over a larger area. The lamp can then be removed with less danger of breakage.
Conventional fluorescent lamps are of much larger diameter and may be considered sturdier and more robust, with fewer handling hazards. The sockets for such lamps in current use include a pair of conductive spring clips to engage the pins of the lamp. The lamps are oriented so that they slide into the socket and are then rotated through approximately 90° to engage the conductive clips.
This operation is not without hazards. Too forceful a rotation of the lamp could result in either the breaking of the pins which are connected to the lamp electrodes or potentially a rotation of the glass tube in the end fitting which could break the vacuum seal and disable the lamp. It is also possible to break the glass tube with all of the attendant consequences.